c Goodbye My Love
by ms.maxwell
Summary: I think it's sad! So it's my first attempt of sadness!i'm not good at it! Just shush your mouth and read! and review!


Hopefully it's sad that was my attempt!Well maybe I should put in music too since it does have music.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Anais is my only character!

The Gw boys have to go back to a new war. They have to leave everything behind and risk they're lives for the colonies once more.It is a war in which a jealous colony threatens to attack the other colonies.Only may the gundams fight in this war for if any other forces are used the jealous colony will destruct the other colonies, for they hacked into the other colonies files which gives them the power to make the other colonies self destruct. 

::I Will remember you by Sarah McLachlan starts playing::

"Farewell Duo," said Anais as the door to the gundam opened.

"Bye," said Duo giving her a hug as they both broke out in tears, "I promise I'll come back just for you."

"Bye Heero," said Relena crying as she and Heero kissed.

"Bye my love," said WuFei as he hugged Sally, "I will come back."

Noin and Milliardo just hugged and cryed.

The pilots flew off and the memories went with them.

The colony sent out a fleet of mobil dolls with the same technique Milliardo used and he recognized it immediately.

They destroyed those mobil dolls but more kept coming

For one was being destroyed 100 more came out.

There is no end to these mobil dolls and the pilots would soon get tired.

"Well, are best plan is to fight them off until there are no more left," was Heero's plan.

"All those years with no wars or battles or conflicts this colony was making mobil dolls," explained Quatre.

Sandrock was hit and hit badly.

"Nooo," was all Catherine could say as the girls saw this on television.

:: Adia by Sarah Mc Lachlan starts playing::

Trowa ran out of ammo and was using the energy sword.

Heavyarms was hit directly and was destroyed along with its pilot.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Catherine.She cried and screamed right into the bed."Trowa," she screamed.

"It can't happen this is dream," said Hilde covering her face from all the damage and all the pain she felt.

Wing Zero's left arm flew off. 

"No," gasped Relena knowing the danger of this injury.

Epyon's right leg below the knee was off also.

One of Deathsycthe's wings came off.

Sandrock's right hand was off.

Nataku's left leg was off.

The pilots were getting tired.

A direct hit on Sandrock and Sandrock was destroyed.

"Nooooooooo," screamed Dorothy she looked away and locked herself in the bathroom to cry.

A week of endless battle went on.

Three mobil dolls aimed for the death Gundam, they powered up.

A direct hit on Deathscythe and it was destroyed along with the heart of it's pilot and the heart of the pilots loved one.

"NNNNNNooooooooooooo," shrieked Anais she looked away as the Deathscythe's part were floating in outer space. "Duo," she gasped. 

The three remaining Pilots were in bad condition but they had someone to go back for and they were going to fight for the colonies.

Wing Zero was hit directly into the cockpit.

"HHHHHEEEERRRROOOOO," screamed Relena, " Tell me this is a dream!!!!"

Epyon was fighting with all it had left, but it wasn't enough. 

A mobil doll Powered up and shot the Gundam causing an explosion.

"Milliardoooooooooooo," screamed Noin getting ready to take off in her Tauros. 

The last Gundam fought with all its might destroying the mobil dolls one by one.

When while the Shenlong Gundam attacked a mobil doll another shot it from behind.

Nataku was destroyed along with the other Gundam and their pilots leaving the battle area a barren wasteland of metal and blood.

"WuFei," shrieked sally as she rang out to the balcony and nearly jumped.

::Angel by Sarah McLachlan starts playing::

"What the hell is that," said the general of the opposing colony.

It was Noin and Anais in their Tauroses. They flew to the remains of their loved ones Gundam in hope of life.When they saw the bloody dead bodies all they could do was scream and go insane attacking the mobil dolls.

"Shoot me you bastards," yelled Anais as she fought the mobil dolls.

And that a mobil doll did sending her to her one and only in the above.

Noin stopped her fighting and left herself open to the mobil dolls and left as the great Gundam pilots did for the colonies twice.

Sally Jumped off the balcony subconsciously leading to her death.

Relena spent hours looking at a photo of her and Heero.

Catherine just kept crying.

Dorothy stabbed herself.

Hilde kept sobbing and took an over-dose of pills.

The colony won and they still destroyed the other colonies laughing with each Gundam and colony gone.

Was it sad this was my first attempt of a sad fic.Well I hope you think it was worthwhile.***Sniff*** Well I can cry too you know!


End file.
